Another lifetime
by LindAmy
Summary: The obliviate Gilderoy Lockhart tried to cast did not erase his memories. It did the opposite. Au Naruto x Hp Crossover with some Xxxholic Discontinued
1. Drabble 1: Enter the Shinobi

**Disclaimer: If I owned either Naruto or Harry Potter this would be canon. It seems it's not canon, so I don't own either of them.**

**I had this plotbunny quite some time. I can think up sequel(s), but it would probably take some time.**

* * *

When Gildenroy Lockhart tried to obliviate Harry Potter and Ron Weasley with a broken wand no one knew what would happen. What did happened was that the charm Gildenroy tried to cast would instead of hitting the two boys, rebound to him. The charm would open the chance for memories sealed away, by a witch as a payment, to come forth.

* * *

_"One day I'm going to get the Hokage name... AND THEN I'M GOING TO SURPASS ALL PREVIOUS HOKAGES!!"_

* * *

_"Don't ever, ever underestimate me!"_

* * *

_"Orochimaru is the one who killed the Third and tried to destroy Konoha! Do you really think he'll give you power for free?! He just wants your body as a container! You might never come back! You might die! There's no way I could just let you go to a place like that!"_

_"...I don't care about that. If I can achieve my objective, then it's all fine. If you're going to get in my way, then I have no choice." _

_"You won't be able to. I'm going to take you back, by force if I have to!"_

* * *

Memories, memories of another lifetime floated in Gildenroys head, but one stood out the most.

* * *

_"You do know that the only way to extract Kyuubi no Kitsune out of you without killing you is by de-aging you before it was sealed in you."_

_"Of course I know, but the only real reason I'm here is because Akatsuki aren't going to get it. I don't care if I died, if it would protect my precious people."_

_"As expected of the Rokudaime Hokage."_

_"No need for titles. Or should I call you the dimensional witch?"_

_"No, no nead for that."_

_ "So, what's the price for this?"_

_"Do you actually care, Uzumaki Naruto?"_

_"No."_

* * *

When Uzumaki Naruto opened his eyes after finally remembering after a long time, he noticed he was cold and hungry. But he had a student, or maybe three students, to save, so that could wait.

* * *

**The memories is just quotes I found on Wikipedia. Was to lazy to read through Naruto to find something better.**


	2. Drabble 2: Defying Gravity

**Disclaimer: My name is not printed on either Naruto or Harry Potter. I don't own them.**

**I liked the one before better...**

* * *

If you would ask the students of Hogwarts about how they felt about Professor Lockhart the majority of them would say that they thought that he was the biggest idiot they ever met, and he was the luckiest bastard on the planet for surviving everything he met. That or they thought that he was the handsomest man they ever met, and they were the luckiest persons to have met him, but that is mostly when the person asked is a female. No one would say that Professor Lockhart actually could be able to kill a basilisk, especially not Harry Potter, who not only had been a victim to many of Professor Lockhart's idiotic moments, but also knew that the narcissist was a complete fraud, that Gilderoy Lockhart had stolen the stories of his bravery from heroic, but unsuspecting people, and then obliviated them. Sadly his view of Professor Lockhart was tossed out the non-existing window when the blond not only killed a basilisk, but killed it with some kind of wand-less magic! It did not help when the professor actually ran on the walls. Yes, the walls could be sticky of an unknown substance but not sticky enough to make a 30+ man defy gravity. Harry stared at his professor while sitting at an unconscious Ginny,whilst Lockhart had his back turned, and who rubbed of some blood from his hands on his robes (though it did not help so much). Then the professor turned around and smiled his sparkling smile at Harry. Lockhart did not look like he usually did, what with his hair tousled and blood coloring it to a strawberry-blond color, his robes certainly not as pristine as they used to, and slime was covering him from top to toe. The anti-gravity blond opened his mouth to say something but was not fast enough. The only words Harry heard was a "This hasn't happened me" before he crashed down on the floor, in a dead-faint. Harry winced, the floor was of stone, so it could not been nice to faint on. If any floor would have been to faint on.

"Well, that was not expected." Said a voice slightly behind Harry. Harry turned his head a little, and saw Tom Riddle.

Right, he had forgotten of the evil diary. He picked up a fang from the basilisk, which had to been punched out of it's mouth when Lockhart had destroyed it's head with the strange glowing ball of destruction. Then he took the diary that was beside him and stabbed the diary.

* * *

**Well, I have updated. It's going to be drabbles because I suck at writitng long because then I get bored. The pov will change in every drabble. This one is my most popular story... I feel pathetic... **

**Please review, because that makes me a better writer.**


	3. Omake!

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own exist only in my room. And the plotline.**

**I dunno if you noticed it, but in the first drabble Yuuko was in it for a small while. Made me thinking on a small omake whilst I was deciding where I wanted the plotline to go for this. Not the most funniest, but I like it.**

* * *

You could say many different things about Ichihara Yuuko. Many of those things was not positive actually. As an example, she was extremely lazy and let more of the domestic task to her (slave) employee, Watanuki Kimihiro. So when she got a pet, she did not rear it herself, but let Watanuki do it. Of course, the pet being what it was, made Watanuki complain.

"Yuuko-san, I'm not going for a walk with a gigantic fox with nine-tails!"

"But Kyuu-chan's room is to small for him to properly stretch his legs, Watanuki!" Whined the dark-haired dimension witch.

"It's a gigantic fox, of course his room is to small for him! Really, I'm surprised it didn't destroy the whole house..." The last part was mumbled by the bespectacled seer.

"Watanukiiiiiiii!" Once again, Yuuko whined, but held the i longer to irrate Watanuki more, no doubt.

* * *

A couple yards away from the bickering ravens, Kyuubi no Kitsune slept in all his gigantic fox-glory. One of his tails twitched when a particular loud screech from the boy reached his ears. Jeez, those two humans should considered them-self lucky that the boy could make very delicious inarizushi, or else he would have obliterated their asses a long time ago. Now, if he only did not have to share with that archer, he would be set.

The most powerful fox-yokai in history turned around, causing a minor earth-quake, dreaming up possibilities of how he could destroy the food-stealing annoyance.

* * *

  
**Even if it's just an almost omake, please review, it makes me a better writer!**


	4. Drabble 3: In the eyes of a portrait

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. I'm neither japanese or brithish thank you very much.**

* * *

Nowadays you could be hired as the headmaster in some school's even though you had not worked in the school as a teacher (sometimes you did not even need to have worked as a teacher, ever). The only things needed are the right contacts, and enough of credentials. Well, in some school's in the muggle-world, in the wizarding-world you would have to work as a teacher in the school, and having some money in the pocket you liked to give away... Well, that helped more then often.

In Hogwarts history it has not been many Head masters from Slytherin, because the compulsory "need to work as a teacher to become one". Because of the Slytherin-ambition, few Slytherin decides to work as a teacher, you see. One of those few, few Head Masters who was from Slytherin (and had gotten his painting stuck on the Head Master office-wall), was Phineas Nigellus Black.

Because Pihneas was the only Slytherin on the wall of buffoon (which he called it in his mind), he recognised that Harry Potter lied about what happened in the chamber of secrets. The other paintings was to idiotic (or asleep) to recognise the telltale signs of a lie, but not Phineas, he could easily see it. Why the brat lied, he did not know, if the boy had killed the basilisk he would probably brag as the brat he was, if somebody else then the idiot teacher (who had been taken away, because his status as passed out) had killed the basilisk the brat would have stolen the glory as the brat he was, and if the idiot teacher had killed the basilisk in some other way (transfigure a stone to a stone, and luckly missing being bitten), the boy had no reason to lie about it.

Phineas glanced under half-closed eyes to Dumbledore. The old sack of wrinkles and bones did not see the lie, it was obvius to Phineas Slytherin-eyes, and seemed belive the boy. Idiot.

Phineas shrugged. It was not his problem if Dumbledore decided to be an idiot and believe the brat. The muggle-loving twit should find out, and deal with, the lie himself. Not his problem at all.

And with that thought, phineas fell asleep, dreaming about his glory-days as Head Master.

* * *

**You should not expect a fast updating on the story even if the hiatus is currently lifted (thanks to that school's out here in my town). I know the drabble is a little boring, but please review (maybe the update get faster...).**


	5. Drabble 4: The deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. If I did, I would earn money. I don't earn money at the moment.**

* * *

It was first after Hermione Jane Granger woke up from her snake-induced coma she heard about Gilderoy Lockhart's defeat of the big bad snake. It would be impossible for something else, because well, she was in a snake-induced coma. When she heard it, she first wanted to run to Ron and Harry (even if she just at the moment, as pointed out, had woken out of the snake-induced coma) and blank out tease them that they thought Professor Lockhart was a incompetent git, who had slain a big Basilisk, which proved them wrong. Maybe it was taking pleasure in others mistake, her friends mistake, but still. They teased her about her crush on that particular professor.

* * *

When she then heard that Harry and Ron had been with him in the chamber she got extremly worried for them, but when the only person she saw besides the other former petrified was the blond professor, she worried less. She decided that she would not tease them... Much.

* * *

When, in a secluded corner in the Gryffindor Common-room, Harry and Ron told her about the strange, wandless magic Professor Lockhart had shown (making doubles of himself to clear the blocked opening from boulders in Ron's case, and the anti-gravity stunts accompanying a glowy ball of destruction in Harry's case), she had given out an undignified "Whut?", and believed them to pulling her leg. Especially that Ron did not see the anti-gravity stunts because he was afraid of the snake, and stayed when Professor Lockhart left, and Harry did not see the doubles because he did not wait to charge in to danger. But after a time considering (that her friends could not lie if their life depended on it) she believed them. Kind Of.

* * *

"Why do we have to visit Lockfart Hermione?" Whined Ron, who wanted to sleep, not to be dragged to a professor he disliked very much. Not as much as Snape though.

"It's PROFESSOR LockHART Ron." Reprimanded Hermione, without answering the question.

The trio was under Harry's invisible cloak to visit Professor Lockhart's office. They obviously wanted the question about the strange wandless magic answered, and really, Ron just wanted to complain. Harry the poor sod was between them. At times like this he knew he should ignore them, or it would get worse, and ignore them he did. But of course when the door of the master of contradictions, slayer of the killer-eye snake and protector of haircare (well Harry did need something to occupy his time with, and people seemed to like give unsuspecting people titles) was visible, it was suddenly opened. By Snape of all people. Who looked pissed of.

Ron's jaw audibly snapped shut, but Snape seemed to infuriated to notice (the cloak probably helped with that too).

"By Merlin's hairy eyeballs, I will find out how you killed that basilisk Lockhart!" Was shrieked by Snape, who then promptly billowed away in a huff.

The trio followed the angry teacher with their eyes, until he was around the corner.

"He doesn't seem to believe in your little lie, does he Harry?" Was said behind them.

The three students turned their head at the same, and saw Gilderoy Lockhart lean at the doorway.

The man seemed to be newly showered, if the damp hair was a clue, and clothed in a pale orange robe. But the pre-teens ignored the teachers look, and focused on that HE KNEW THAT THEY WERE THERE! If Snape, who was a bloodhound when it was about students up after curfew (especially if the student had the surname Potter) did not notice them, how could Lockhart know they were there, and even knew who they were (which should not be possible with the now seemingly useless cloak)?

Harry ignored the question at the tip at his tounge, and teared down the cloak of his head. He instead asked a diffrent question.

"Please professor, can we come in." Before Snape comes again was unsaid.

Professor Lockhart blinked a few times, but smiled then a dazzling smile, and moved out of the way so the noisy children could get in to his office. He then strode to his desk, and sat at the end of it, with all the elegance only someone as that particular man could. Hermione noted though that the professor sat a little differently. What it was exactly, she did not know.

"So, what can I do for you then?" Asked the adult in the room after a couple of minutes.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron nervously, but then decided to be the one to talk for them.

"Can you answer us about that strange wandless magic." She then hastily added. "And how you knew we were there outside."

Blue eyes flickered between the three children who held their breath. Would they get their answers? When professor Lockhart smiled a small, small smile, they sighed, it seemed so.

"Okay, I will. For a codition." Three backs stiffened. "You will become my students."

Three pair of eyes blinked a couple of times at the man. Looking at each other again, it was decided without talking, that once again Hermione would be the spokesperson.

"We are already your students, professor Lockhart." It was spoken slowly, as if she spoke to a slow child.  
The smile that came threw the three of them of. It looked like something Fred and George would do.

"Who said that I meant Defense against the Dark arts?"

* * *

**That's that for today folks.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have just not felt motivated enough. (I get motivated by reviews *Hinthint*)**


	6. Drabble 5: What to do

**Okay, you hate me. I haven't written in more then a year, and I really haven't a excuse. But take away the pitchforks, cuz I got another drabble here!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and so on. If you hate the story and review about it, I'll probably just take you as a beta to piss you off with my poor writing, so don't flame me.**

* * *

It was the farewell-feast of Hogwarts (or as it was commonly called by the teachers thank-Merlin-they're-leaving-feast), and Gildenroy Lockhart, formerly known as Naruto Uzumaki , had a splendid time. Mostly because he was annoying his colleague Severus Snape to the point Snape wanted to hex Gildenroy even though all the numerous witnesses in the Great Hall. And all by just smiling at the dark-haired man!

Gildenroy smiled another blinding smile, fitting for a toothpaste-commercial, towards to Snape, and turned back to the food he had on his plate (sadly no ramen). As an answer Snape eyebrow twitched. Inwardly Gildenroy snickered to himself. The man was easier to irritate then even Sasuke after he had been brought back to Konoha (and had been suspended from being a ninja for a decade).

Gildenroy looked at Snape from the corner of his eyes. Now when he thought about it, Snape could have been Sasuke's uglier twin. Not that Sasuke would have been a teacher, he would have scared his students shitless. Just as Snape did, really… Not that Gildenroy could complain that much, he himself was not that much of a teacher. Sure, he did not know that much of Defense against the Dark arts (and he must learn that, as well as training his body that summer), but he had proved that he was not that good of a teacher during his lifetime as Naruto too. Gildenroy frowned, and looked at the Golden Trio.

Wonder why he had decided to teach them Ninjutsu when he was not a good teacher. Maybe he wanted to do something he never was allowed to do when he was Naruto (which maybe should prove he should not teach them, relly), or maybe he just wanted to pass around the little knowledge he had. He did not know… And when he thought about it , really did not care to know.

But when he thought about it, he would have a very busy summer, training his body after a life of laziness, learning DADA and when the school year started again, teaching brats to defend themselves (in two different ways). And when he had time, write a new book (not as he would not brag when he actually done something!). He would have less time than when he obliviated poor sods for their experience of defense of the dark arts (and that seemed to prove that dotting parents were bad for his moral integrity). Maybe he should ask Dumbledore about getting an assistant…

* * *

**And guess who that poor sod can be!**

**Ciao!**


	7. Drabble 6: Marigold

**This could be considered to be a prequel-drabble, or what ever you should call it. **

**I had a vision how Gilde****roy/Naruto's adoptive mother would be, a woman who would want a child very much (otherwise she would not have seen Yuuko's house), but it was much more fun to write her out, even if she has no real depth. Maybe I will write some of our main character's second childhood, it would be intresting to see how Naruto became Gilderoy, no?**

**And yes, I know that Yuuko's home don't just pop up like that just because a person have a wish, it's called artisitic licensce**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, so please don't sue**

* * *

When Marigold was a child one of her favorite games was to pretend her dollies were her own children. Her biggest dream, even then was to become a mother.

When she married her child-hood sweetheart, Reed Lockhart, Marigold knew it was only a matter of time until she would have the children she oh so desired.

But that was not to be. One year became two, and soon 12 years and no child in sight. Marigold despaired. The only thing she ever wanted to be was a mother, and soon it would be too late. A woman was not fertile their whole life after all.

And the childless state Marigold and Reed was in was not good for their standing in the high end of London Society… Rumors often popped up around the couple.

"I have heard the reason they have no child is because Mr Lockhart have no desire for the female flesh, that they never even touched each other that way on the wedding night." Whispered Sarah Livington, a girl less… pleasant then many of the girls on the birthday celebration of Reed Lockharts mother, Annabelle Lockhart.  
Natalie, Sarah's sister shushed at her sister, but giggled all the same.

The sisters did not seem to know that Marigold was in earshot, or they did not care.

Marigold, after hearing those words, felt the need to get out of the ballroom, from the whole mansion, even if her mother-in-law thought it would be rude. She could not stand being around the vultures any longer.

Soon she was in the garden (after making sure no one saw her leave), she breathed out. It had been stifling inside, and the cool march air was freeing. She opened her eyes (when had she closed them? She had not noticed), and saw a peculiar building at the end of the large garden. When had her il-laws built that? She had not seen it last time she visited them with her husband. Curious she decided to walk towards the building, minding the left over snow that was there.

When she got closer she saw the building was built in an eastern style, which could be considered quite bizarre, when her father-in-law, David Lockhart could be considered quite, er patriotic.

But even when Marigold got the feeling that the house did not _belong_, she opened the door, and walked in.

And inside? A dark haired woman sat, holding a bundle, where a tuft of blonde hair (like dandelions, like the unused nursery's tapestry, like the _sun_) could be seen.

The woman smiled (And Marigold knew it was too late to leave.).

* * *

**It's lots faster now then last time. Hope you're glad**


	8. Thank you for reading Discontinued

Sorry, but Another lifetime is for now discontinued. Sorry for those who have followed it. If I ever pick it up again it will be not for a long while, and will then probably be rewritten.

The story will stay up in a month, so if you still want to read it you should copy it down.

Thank you for reading, reviewing and following this story.

LindAmy


End file.
